The Adventure Begins
by thegmanhero
Summary: This Took place 9 months after flight 180. stitch got ticket sand was excited to go on a cruise. but but things took a awful turn when he had a premonition that the boat was gonna blow up now things get weirder for him when friends start to die, realizing they were never meant to survive the accident. now it's up to stitch to save everyone or will he meet his final destination.
Final Destination 1.5

In May 16 2005 Lilo and Stitch Won (9) Tickets To a Beautiful Cruise (From Kauai to Texas) They Decided To Take Some Of Their Friends With Them (Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakly) They also invited Some Of Their Rivals (Gantu, Reuben, And Dr. Hamsterveil) As They Were On The Dock Stitch Felt a strange wind hitting him.

Stitch: Lilo

Lilo: Yeah stitch?

Stitch: Did you just feel that?

Lilo didn't know what stitch was talking about. As everyone got on board stitch saw the numbers 180 all over the ship. 5 Minutes before the ship took off some of the passengers went to an auditorium to see a concert. (Band: Shinedown Song: Devour) (Premonition) While The Band was playing Stitch Got hit in the head by two little nails and then sparky came by and asked him if he can sit next to him. Stitch asked why was he here and sparky told him he stowed away. Then belle and bonnie came by asking stitch to trade seats.

Belle: Stitch could you trade seats so bonnie and me can sit together. She asked Reuben but he said he had some sort of medical thing.

Reuben: (Using Hand Signals) Don't You Dare man.

Bonnie: Please

Stitch: Okay then

Stitch went and sat next to Reuben And He Wasn't happy about it. When stitch tried to position his seat a piece of it broke off.

Captain: (intercom) Ok Passengers we will begin to set sail for a 3 day cruise from Kauai to Texas hope you have a nice stay.

When the boat went 5 miles from the dock it began to shake all of a sudden. Then a little blast came from the engine. Everyone panicked and the workers told everyone to get a life vest and go to the nearest lifeboat.

(Deaths) While everyone was running Gantu got hit in the head with a lot of light (bulbs) killing (him)? Pleakly tried to get out of the ship but he was trampled and apiece of the roof fell off and went into his eye. David and Nani went up the stairs but David was chopped off by a piece of wood. Sparky Successfully got outside but a flaming pipe crushed him. Then parts of the roof start to collapse on the passengers the rest of the group (Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Reuben, And Dr. Hamsterveil) Got out of the ship but Nani and Jumba was crushed by a big piece of the roof. Then a Propeller went flying and sliced Dr. Hamsterveil. Stitch, Lilo And Reuben try to get on a lifeboat but all of them were taken and broken and a piece of the ship crushed more passengers and the last life boat and when stitch was scared straight the funnel exploded. Lilo and Reuben were caught in the flames and stich was underwater drowning and he heard echoes of the devour song.

Stitch was awake and holding lilo's leg tight

Lilo: Ow Hey what's wrong stitch

Then two nails fell on his head.

Stitch: Sparky comes to the ship and asked me to sit next to me.

Sparky: Hey cousin is it all right if I sit next to you?

Stitch: ok

Belle: Hey Stitch could you trade seats so bonnie and me can sit together. She asked Reuben But he said he had some sort of medical thing

Reuben: (Hand Signals) Don't You Dare Man

Bonnie: Please

Stitch panicked and he went to the seat that was next to Reuben and the same piece on the seat broke off.

Stitch was surprised

Attendant: Is there a problem sir?

Jumba: 626 are you all right?

Stitch: Oh My God 2X Holy Shit The Ship is Gonna Explode!

Nani: That's Not Funny Stitch

Attendant: If this is some Kind Of a Joke It is not humorous.

Stitch: It's not a joke it's not a joke.

Reuben: Dude Calm Down

Attendant: If This Continues We Will Remove You From This Vessel

Stitch: F***k you I'll remove myself

Hamsterveil just grabbed him and tried to beat him up and stitch yelled to everyone to get off the ship

Then The Passengers (Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakly, Reuben, Gantu, David, And Hamsterveil) went back to the docks and every sat on benches.

Lilo: Stitch are you all right?

Stitch: I saw it.

Lilo: I'm pretty sure that was a dream

Stitch: it wasn't a dream the whole ship just starts to shake and the bottom part blows up and the whole ship just explodes.

Hamsterveil: so wait we blow half a day in Texas all because the blue fur ball had a bad dream. That really ruined my trip man.

Stitch: The only trip you're taking is the hospital.

The ship takes off

Reuben: there they go. Here we stay

Hamsterveil: You're paying for my trip fur ball

Stitch: I wish you were on that ship. You f***king P***k

Reuben: Oh S**t

Explosion

Everyone saw the ship explode and was scared to their heads and stared at stitch.


End file.
